


They're Not My Friends

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [48]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Drunk Sesshoumaru, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Staycation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru goes on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Not My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> It's FoodPorn 'verse. Do I still have to explain what that is? The book “Drinks of Hawaii” was included as special request made by Kira. The title is a quote by Bam Margera. Thanks Kira for pinking.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 37 "Holiday" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha and Miroku entered the house and were greeted by Sesshoumaru sitting at the table, surrounded by booze bottles with a book entitled “Drinks of Hawaii” propped up by his side. The normally well composed demon swayed slightly in his chair as he downed his latest concoction.

Miroku whispered in Inuyasha’s ear, “What’s with Sesshoumaru?”

“He’s on his Hawaiian vacation.” Inuyasha led the other boy to his bedroom but Miroku was suddenly heading towards Sesshoumaru instead.

“What are you doing?!”

“I’m going to be the hot guy he meets at the bar!”

“Damn it! Why am I friends with you?!”


End file.
